Rebirth
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: Having someone else's memory is one thing. Having to deal with your past self's bots is another thing entirely. Can't have one normal day when it comes to Jack Darby. The Matrix and Galvatron isn't helping the situation either. Part 1 of the Dimensional Prime Series. (Completed) (Rated T for Cybertronian swearing, and barely any human swearing)
1. So dinobots aren't extinct

Waking up with someone else's memories isn't a pleasant experience.

Knowing your past self's bots are going to arrive today, in four hours at the coordinates Jack remembers, isn't that pleasant either.

So of course, Jack arrives at the coordinates via the ground bridge (and convincing the others he doesn't need company), and has five seconds left to spare.

A bright light appeared and Jack covered his eyes with an arm, blinded as he took a few steps back. As the light faded, Jack lowered his arm and blinked a few times to regain his sight.

Everything was still blurry as he heard a familiar baritone voice ask in disbelief, "Ratchet?"

"Optimus?" Was the shocked reply from a voice that could only belong to Ratchet. "I… How are you here? Where are we? Is… IS THAT A DINOBOT?"

Now able to see properly, Jack couldn't help but laugh at Ratchet's expression. Feeling questioning and suspicious optics on him, he calmed down and said, "You bots are here because of a malfunction with a ground bridge, which you guys were next to.

"Welcome to Jasper, Nevada by the way. And I didn't realise there were dinobots; pretty sure Sam didn't have that in his plan," Jack mused.

"You know Samuel James Witwicky? What was his plan?" The flamed Optimus asked, seeming to inch closer to the Cybertronian T-Rex.

"Well, I am his reincarnation, and I just go this memories this morning, so I'll probably forget a few details of his plan. Basically, after the whole Sentinel thing and Ironhide dying, Sam knew that it was only a matter of time before the rest of you died. So, he studied the theory on other dimensions, and after three years he had his plan ready to set into action.

"That ground bridge you created, Ratchet? Well, that is what Sam planned on using to get you lot away from the eventual destruction of Earth, but it didn't go to plan." Jack paused, taking a deep breath as he looked at the shocked expressions of the autobots. "Sam was captured by Barricade and tortured for autobot secrets. Never said anything, of course. Eventually, Sam died a few days later from starvation, dehydration and physical and mental trauma.

"Thus, the plan to save you guys died with Sam. Thank God that you put in the right coordinates to send you somewhere else. Although, you could have been sent to a dimension that has no cons; can't trust travelling dimensions, they can send you anywhere."

"Sam died?" Ratchet murmured, upset. "I…"

"It's not your fault Ratchet," Jack said firmly, knowing exactly what the medic was going to say. He looked at Optimus. "It's not your fault either, Optimus. It's Barricade's fault. Let's get you lot somewhere safe, hey? Dinobots, stay here; you'll be able to help when Optimus, Ratchet and I get back. Ratchet and Optimus, you'll be with me to go to the scrap yard to get some metal to build a base.


	2. Base

The drive was peaceful, and Optimus and Ratchet filled him in on the latest news.

"Well, my only guess on who these 'Creators' are would be Primus and Unicron, but I have a feeling it isn't them. I'll talk to the other Optimus; he might have some information," Jack said, a million thoughts swirling around his head. Hearing of Ratchet's death killed Jack a little, but he refused to let it get him down. Ratchet was back and _alive_.

Although, the news about Ratchet and Lockdown having a violent history irked Jack, and made him wonder what happened.

Shaking his head, he looked out the window and realised they were at the scrap yard. Hopping out of Optimus, Jack looked at the two holoforms that appeared next to him.

Optimus' holoform stood at a good 6', the muscles evident through his dark blue jeans and grey shirt, which was covered by a black leather jacket with flames on the end of the sleeves. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, his dark brown hair styled similar to Hugh Jackman, and had bright blue eyes.

Ratchet just reached Optimus' chest, and looked to be in his late forties judging by the grey in his dark brown hair; his eyes were also the same cyan blue colour as Optimus. Ratchet wore a simple button up blue shirt with black pants and a white medical jacket.

"Well," Jack said cheerfully, "let's get started, shall we?"

~0o.o0~

It took a few trips to get enough metal, and by the time they got back from the last trip, it was lunch time. After taking a break and grabbing something to eat, Jack and the bots began building, using the blue prints Ratchet created as a guide.

It took all night to get it done, and Jack had told his mum when she rang that he was staying the night at base. It wasn't really a lie, so Jack didn't feel that guilty.

While the Dinobots slept, Ratchet continued to tinker while Optimus helped him. Knowing he would only get in the way, Jack walked to the entrance of the cave, sitting cross legged. It would take a few more days before the base was big enough to walk around easier, but for now it was large enough to let them all sleep.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when a familiar voice said in his mind, _Samuel Prime… Or is it Jackson Prime now?_

Jack snorted, taking out the now glowing Matrix from his pocket. Optimus had given it to him, saying that Jack needed to "catch up with his fellow brothers and sister".

Holding it in both hands, he rested them on his lap as he leaned against metal, eyes closing as he took a deep breath and focused on the gently humming from the Matrix.

Soon enough, he was drawn into the Matrix's world.

 _Blinking, Jack looked up, smiling when he saw thirteen familiar bots._

 _The first one he noticed was Prima, the first Matrix-bearer and first one to be born on Cybertron, making him the leader. The way his white armour was designed made him look like a prince. Out of all of them, he was the wisest, but could be a bit of a problem since he was convinced he was always right. The Star Saber was held proudly in a servo._

 _The second was Vector Prime, a gold mech with a white beard, who was the guardian of space and time. He was the serious one, and considered a force of order and balance in the universe._

 _Alpha Tron, the third Prime, stood next to Prima. His armour was purple and pink, and had the ability to change the Universe itself with the help of his Quill._

 _The fourth Prime is Solus Prime, a purple femme, and is the first femme created. Intelligent, and has a positive supportive personality. Though, she has quite the temper._

 _Micronus Prime, a dark green mech who is the first Mini-con, and the conscience and moral centre of the Thirteen. Since he has boundless reserves of energy and a clever mind, it enables Micronus to know what his brothers and sisters will do before they know._

 _Alchemist Prime, a slightly hunched grey mech, who was the sixth Prime created. Since he has the Lenses that are permanently stuck on his optics, which allow him to see the physical and spiritual cycles of the universe in equal measure, Alchemist is quite intelligent and naturally curious._

 _A brown and red combiner named Nexus Prime, or the "Wizard of Forms", was the seventh Prime. He was a mad experimenter who was unpredictable, proud, and powerful and a bit of a prankster._

 _Onyx Prime, or the "Lord of Beasts", is a brown and gold winged mech. He is the more spiritual-minded, and has the ability to use the Triptych Mask which allows him to cast his spirit across vast distances to communicate with the dreams of far-off beings, or even track the journey of a Spark making its way to the afterlife._

 _Megatronous Prime, a dark grey mech, wasn't there of course. He had been cursed out with the willpower of the Primes._

 _Logos Prime, a purple and gold mech who also has the power over time and space, and take any name and form that he chooses. The bird-bot Hell Buzzsaw, through whom he speaks to mortals, was perched on his shoulder. Unlike Vector, Logos had changed his name to Soundblaster, and planned to give his powers to a worthy heir. Quite a sarcastic mech when he wants to be, though._

 _Liege Maximo, a dark green and black mech, is a master manipulator and a good strategist. Liege wasn't really Jack's favourite._

 _Optimus Prime was the last of the original Thirteen, though he wasn't here as he had been reincarnated._

 _The last bot was Rodimus Prime, an orange and gold mech. He had no specially forged equipment, but being a Wrecker made up for it. Headstrong, stubborn, and has a bit of lack in confidence._

 _"It's good to see you guys again," Jack greeted, and yelped as Rodimus picked him up. "Hey, fragile human here!"_

 _"Sorry," Rodimus said sheepishly, and cupped his hands under Jack. An excited grin forming, he said, "I saw how you met Arcee! Nice going, kiddo!"_

 _"Wouldn't have happened if I didn't have certain_ Vector _help," Jack said, earning surprised looks from everybot except Prima and Soundblaster._

 _Solus noticed, and stared at Prima and Soundblaster disapprovingly. "You didn't tell us."_

 _"We were going to tell you eventually," Soundblaster said, rolling his green optics._

 _"Probably when it would no longer matter," Nexus muttered._

 _Jack chuckled. "Well, you know now. You wouldn't if Optimus hadn't urged me to talk to my fellow brothers and sister, the afthole."_

 _"Language!" Nearly all the Prime's chided._

 _Jack sighed, and looked at Rodimus. "Think we can get a Prime refund?"_

 _Rodimus laughed. "No, but you need to be tested on how much you remember on Prime training."_

 _"What of my powers?" Jack asked, looking at Prima. "Do I still have them?"_

 _Prima shook his head. "No, but we will give you limited power; not enough to force you to change into a Cybertronian again, though."_

 _"You will become a Cybertronian again," Alpha Trion added, "but not yet. Now is not the time."_

~0o.o0~

Soon enough, Jack was back in reality and noticed he was being held by Optimus, still outside.

Stretching, Jack asked, "How long was I out?"

"Two hours," Optimus replied. "Are you alright?"

A sigh escaped him before he could stop it. "Just been thinking."

"On what, may I ask?"

"You can ask me anything, boss bot," Jack smiled, then sighed again. "I've been thinking on the war. My past self, Sam. You guys. What I'm going to tell my bots, if I tell them at all. I – Sam hoped to get you guys away from the war; a dimension where none of this happened. I shouldn't put that much hope into it, huh?"

"It is good to hope for a better path; we will walk that path eventually, old friend."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jack yawned, standing up and holding the Matrix close. "I need to sleep… Dammit, I have nothing to sleep on."

"You are fortunate that Ratchet thinks ahead," Optimus chuckled. "There is a sleeping bag located near Ratchet and I."

"So that's where Ratchet went when we came back from our last trip," Jack said, smiling as Optimus lowered him to the ground. "Come on, we best sleep. We still have a lot to work on."


	3. Barricade

Stretching his arms over his head, Jack yawned loudly as his back cracked, and he sighed in relief. A quick check of his phone told him it was 8:30 am.

… Which came with the realization school started in half an hour, and it took an hour to get there where he was. He might just make it in time if speeding is involved.

Looking around, Jack noticed the bots making a clearing opposite him. _How did I sleep through with them tearing away rock?_

"Hey, Optimus! Ratchet!" Jack shouted, walking towards them but staying far enough so he didn't get hit by a rock. "Could one of you guys drop me off at school please? I'd call in the ground bridge, but I'd rather not deal with questions. Too early for it."

"I'll take you," Optimus said, walking towards the human and transforming into his alt mode, the car door opening. The next words came through the radio as a holoform slowly formed in the driver's seat. "We may have to speed, but I am sure we can get away with it."

~0o.o0~

Jack didn't fail to notice Arcee parked at the school when they arrived. _Great, just what I need._

"Shall I pick you up after school?" Optimus asked, his holoform looking at Jack.

Jack paused. "Yeah. I'll tell Arcee I'm getting a ride from a friend, and that I'll be at base later on." He took out the Matrix from his pocket, putting it into the glove box. "Keep this till then, or keep for however long you want it. Rodimus is a pain in the aft."

Optimus chuckled. "An accurate description."

Jack snorted, opening the door and stepping out as he said, "I'll see you after school."

"See you then, Jackson," Optimus replied, the door closing.

Walking to Arcee, Jack murmured, "I'll be getting a ride from a friend. I'll see you at base a few hours after school."

Before Arcee could reply, Jack hurried into the school just as the bell rang.

~0o.o0~

When Jack got outside, he was not expecting two Optimus' in their alt modes parked in front of the school. Arcee was nowhere in sight, but Jack noticed Bumblebee and Bulkhead were there.

He wasn't expecting Barricade to be there either.

"Oh man, what did you do to get Optimus here?" Miko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack shrugged, acting like nothing bad was going to happen. "Don't know. See you at base."

"Seeya!" Miko called back, running to Bulkhead.

Raf waved as he walked to Bumblebee, Jack returning it.

Jack jumped when his phone rang, and was glad it was flamed Optimus who said through it, "When I block Barricade as he comes towards you, get into my counterpart and go. My counterpart does not know who I am."

Jack sighed, walking slowly to his Optimus. "Yet. Be careful, I'd rather not deal with a public stunt and getting interviewed. I'll meet you at yours either later today or tomorrow. Bye."

Closing his phone and putting it into his pocket, Jack watched as Barricade started making his way towards him. True to his word (as per usual), Optimus drove in front of Barricade and Jack broke into a sprint. Wrenching the door open and landing in roughly as the door slammed shut, he yelled, "Drive! We've got a decepticon, so _move_!"

Optimus didn't need to be told twice. He raced down the street, momentarily knocking the breath out of Jack but he soon recovered. Looking out the side window, Jack cursed in Cybertronian as he saw Barricade gaining on them, flamed Optimus not far behind.

"What is going on, Jackson?" His Optimus asked calmly, though there was annoyance in his baritone voice.

"See the police car and truck? The police car is a decepticon known as Barricade. The flamed truck is…" Jack faltered for a moment. "The truck is an autobot called Orion, and old friend of mine." It wasn't a lie, so Jack didn't feel bad. "Barricade is after me and I'll explain why when we get to base."

Jack looked out the side view mirror again. "And they're gone, thank Primus."

"Why is Barricade after you?" Optimus asked, interrupting Jack's internal worrying about the other Optimus.

"Long story. Again, I'll tell you at base so I don't have to repeat myself. It's… Quite complicated." _'Quite complicated' is an understatement there, Jack_.


	4. It could have gone better

"Why does Barricade want you?" Arcee asked, looking tied between anger and worry. Optimus had just informed the bots and humans on what happened, and Arcee was the first to start asking. "And how do you know this Orion mech?"

"Well, Orion's designation is no longer that," Jack answered, ignoring the first question for now since part of it was because of the Matrix's energy left on his skin, making him a homing beacon of ancient Cybertronian energy to any bot. "Before I introduce you guys to him and his autobots, what do you think of the theory on travelling dimensions?"

"It's not possible," Ratchet snorted.

"But what if it is?" Jack asked, suddenly impatient. "What if the theory was used on, say, a ground bridge? What if you had to type in specific coordinates, and you land into another dimension and possibly a different time frame? What…" He wavered. "What if it's already been done?"

It was silent, and suddenly Miko exclaimed, "It's been done, hasn't it? Are you from another dimension? Is this Orion guy and his bots from another dimension?"

"Well, yes, Orion and his bots are from another dimension. I'm… Well, I'm a reincarnation of one of Orion's friends, who was Samuel James Witwicky. Sam, my past self, was the one who made the theory real after three years of research."

"Why?" Raf, Bumblebee, and Ratchet asked at the same time.

"In that dimension… Earth was fated to become just like Cybertron, and Sam knew that. It was only a matter of time before Earth, along with every person and bot, would be turned into metal from the Seed, by the Creators. So, Sam made a plan to save his friends. Unfortunately, he was captured on the day he was going to activate it by Barricade, who tortured him. Sam didn't tell him anything, and he eventually died of starvation, dehydration, and physical and mental trauma.

"A few years later, Optimus activated the ground bridge with those coordinates, and brought Ratchet and four dinobots with him. I met them at the coordinates and am currently helping them build their new base, but I have no idea how Barricade got here. Maybe the decepticons made their own ground bridge dimension traveller… Had to be when they had Shockwave, before he died. Unless it was Soundwave… I'll have to look into it with Ratchet," Jack mused.

"You work with the doc bot?" Miko asked, making a face.

Jack huffed, replying, "I'll have you know in my past life I was Ratchet's assistant. I know each autobot inside-out, and am quite good at repairing non-lethal wounds. Drove Optimus nearly insane when we would team up on him when his check-up was due."

"That's mean," Raf laughed, while Ratchet snorted.

"That's what happens when you leave Ratchet, check-ups, Optimus and I alone; Ratchet can be quite evil when he wants to be." Jack grinned. "Anyway, let me just ring Optimus first and then I'll ring Ratchet. Don't worry, I'll put it on speaker so you can hear."

Grabbing his phone, Jack dialled Optimus' number and put it on speaker.

"Jackson, are you alright?" The concerned voice of Optimus Prime asked, making a few people and bots jump.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. The real question is whether Barricade is alright. Last I saw, you were chasing him, and that means a con is about to get torn a new one."

"I didn't tear Barricade a new one," flamed Optimus replied. "I tore him apart. There is a difference."

"Yeah, yeah. Where are you?"

"At base. You are on speaker."

"Oh, hey Ratchet!"

"You'll be having a check-up when you get here, Jack," Ratchet replied gruffly.

"But Ratchet!" Jack whined. "I'm fine! How's the construction, by the way?"

"How is, not how's. And use proper language," Optimus chided, earning sniggers from the humans and Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Jack's Optimus and Ratchet just raised an eyebrow.

Jack scowled. "Argh, fine. How is the construction going, by the way?"

"It is going well so far. The dinobots are quite useful. Where are you?" Ratchet asked.

"At the other base," Jack said cheerfully. "You're also on speaker, so watch your language Ratch."

"How old is the youngest?"

Jack swallowed. "… Twelve?"

"TWELVE?" Both Optimus and Ratchet screeched, Ratchet continuing while everyone winced. "Of all the irresponsible…"

Ratchet started to yell in Cybertronian, and Jack recognised some of the words which would make Unicron flinch.

"Ratchet, calm down," Jack sighed.

More Cybertronian yelling, and Optimus' soothing voice.

Jack looked at his autobots, who looked shocked. "Might as well wait; Ratchet will calm down. Eventually."

"Why is Ratchet bothered by my age?" Raf asked, confused.

"Because Ratchet is an overprotective mother hen who wields wrenches, a saw and a blaster," Jack deadpanned.

"I am not!" Jack's Ratchet huffed.

"Sometimes you're not," Jack said, "but the other Ratchet defiantly is."

"This is going to be fun," Miko muttered sarcastically to Bulkhead, who nodded in agreement.


	5. Pack

Ratchet now calm, Jack asked, "Where is Grimlock and the others?"

"Recharging," Ratchet answered. "Which is what you should be doing after what happened."

"Yeah," Jack mused. "Speaking of Barricade, any idea how he got here? My bets are on Shockwave or Soundwave."

"A good bet; you would probably win," Ratchet agreed. "Only way to find out is to ask Barricade, but _somebot_ got too overprotective."

"Sorry." Optimus didn't sound sorry at all.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you are Optimus. We have to make some rules, the first one being don't become an overprotective blood thirsty Prime."

The humans and bots laughed, while Jack's Optimus looked slightly alarmed.

"The second one should be don't let Jack play with technology," flamed Optimus shot back childishly.

"Rule three: Don't get yourself killed if you can kill the other one."

"Rule four: Don't scream like a little girl. It hurts our adios."

"Rule five: Don't make kinky noises when you're fighting Megatron, or any other con for that matter."

Tears streamed from Miko's eyes from laughing so hard while everyone else choked.

"Rule seven," flamed Optimus growled, "don't make out with Pretenders."

Jack's cheeks flamed. "Rule eight: don't get tangled, left hanging upside down by wires, and have to wait for help."

"Rule nine: Actually have a plan before you set off a bomb."

Jack faltered. "Frag."

"I believe I win," Optimus said smugly.

"Rule ten," Ratchet piped up. "Don't squeal through check-ups, Optimus. Jackson and I win."

Jack laughed. "In your face-plates, Prime!"

"You are both mean,"" Optimus grumbled. "I hate you both."

"Liar," Jack and Ratchet said at the same time, Jack continuing. "I have to go so I can let you lot finish the base. Chat later, bye!"

Before they could reply, Jack disconnected and put his phone away. Looking up, he saw everyone staring at him (minus Miko, who was still trying to calm down from her laughing attack). "What?"

Arcee raised an eyebrow. "Overprotective blood thirsty Prime, no playing with technology, kill or be killed, screaming like a little girl, sex noises while fighting, making out with Pretenders, wires, bombs, and squealing. Care to explain?"

"Optimus is overprotective, I may have blown something up, Optimus was going to sacrifice himself, I don't scream like a little girl, Optimus made a sex noise while fighting Megatron once, a pretender seduced me and it tasted like diesel, Optimus got tied up, I put a bomb on Starscream and killed him, and Optimus did squeal once." Jack said matter-of-factly. "We both have amusing stories to tell."

"You offlined Starscream?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"With Will's and Que's help, yes, I did. Not the first con I killed," Jack replied easily, leaning his crossed arms against the rail.

"Who did you offline first?" Arcee asked, frowning.

"That would be Megatron; shoved the Allspark, which is raw energy, into Megatron's spark. Offlined quite painfully."

"The first con you killed was Megatron?" Miko yelled. "What was it like? Did you get robo-blood-"

"It's energon, not robo-blood," Jack interrupted, sniffing. "Primus, you need biology lessons on Cybertronians."

"Shut up, mini-Ratchet," Miko snapped, glaring at Jack.

Jack groaned. "I'm nicknamed either mini-Ratchet, mini-Bee, or mini-Optimus. It's annoying. Actually, when Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee and I were hanging out, we were called Trouble."

"Trouble?" Arcee snorted. "You couldn't have been that bad."

"We blew up half the base once," Jack deadpanned. "Que helped."

"… And Optimus let that happen?" Ratchet asked, astonished.

"He actually tried to stop us, but ended up accidently touching a button and all of us nearly died." Jack winced. "I still remember the scolding we got."

"I'm never leaving you alone with them," Arcee said firmly.

Jack snorted. "Too late there, 'cee. Plus, we also have dinobots, so I wish you luck."

"Dinobots?" Miko squeaked, Raf asking excitedly, "you met _dinobots_?"

"Yes, and they, especially Grimlock, have grown quite physically attached to Ratchet and I. You can blame Optimus on that," Jack huffed.

"What did Optimus do?" Ratchet asked, eyebrow raised.

"The dinobots work like a wolf pack," Jack explained. "Optimus is considered the Alpha, and because Optimus, Ratchet and I are close, the dinobots see Ratchet and I as close friends to Optimus, so they know that we have to be protected."

"So you, Optimus and Ratchet are seen as family to them?" Raf asked, slightly awed.

"That's one way to put it," was all Jack said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Raf, you got that part wrong," Miko sighed. "Since Ratchet and Jack are around Optimus a lot, both have been marked as the Alpha's from scent. Jack and Ratchet would be seen as Optimus'… Property, in a sense. Anyone who touches them intimately without Optimus' permission will have the Alpha's wrath brought upon them." Miko looked at Jack. "Am I right?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, you are. How did you work that out?"

"Wolves are interesting," Miko shrugged.

"So, you can't date anyone?" Raf asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _What was with all the raised eyebrows?_

"Not without Optimus' permission," Jack answered, ignoring the shocked looks. "Reason why Mikaela didn't last long. Found out she was cheating on me, and Ironhide, Ratchet, Bee and the Wreckers had to hold Optimus back so he didn't kill her. Trust me, they all wanted her dead, but they knew better. Took me days to get the lot of them to leave Mikaela alone."

"Jesus," Miko breathed, eyes wide. "Remind me to never touch you when Optimus is around. I'd rather not get squished."

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's the bots that should be worried; Optimus doesn't take kindly to another pack adopting me, and neither does Ratchet."

"Will the other Optimus and Ratchet attack us?" Arcee asked, looking disturbed, which was understandable.

"As long as you don't touch me, unless you have a good reason to." Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Trust me, if what happened with Sam didn't happen, you lot wouldn't have to be so cautious. But Ratchet and I are the last ones of the original pack; Optimus has every right to be overprotective of us. Hell, Sam died once when saving Optimus. He met the original Primes, and they brought him back to life so I could fulfil my destiny of resurrecting Optimus with the Matrix of Leadership. And the only reason Optimus had been offlined was because of Megatron capturing me!"

Jack straightened, pacing back and forth. "Do you know how many were offlined? Jazz, Arcee, Elita-1, Chromia, Optimus, Ironhide, Sidesweep, Wheelie, Que, Mudflap, Skids, Ratchet, the Wreckers… Sentinel Prime doesn't count, even though he was part of the pack. He betrayed us and turned Ironhide to rust with his Cosmic Rustgun.

"Sentinel betrayed us?" Optimus asked, optics narrowing.

"Yeah; the fragger joined up with Megatron so they could bring Cybertron to Earth using the… What were they called? Sentinel created hundreds of them and only he could use them; they teleported things from one place to another. 'Cons totalled New York."

"They fought in front of humans?" Arcee asked disapprovingly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not the first time; the humans in that dimension know of the autobots and decepticons. Look, I'd love to tell you the whole story but I'm tired. I'm taking the ground bridge and heading home. It's Saturday tomorrow, so we'll organise a meeting then."


	6. Competition

The meeting was decided to be at the new base.

Jack frowned when he only saw Ratchet at the entrance of the base. "Where's Optimus and the dinobots?"

"Taking an energon mine," Ratchet answered, not looking worried in the slightest judging from his casual leaning against the entrance, arms crossed over his chassis. "He'll be back in half an Earth hour, maybe less."

Nodding, Jack walked to the entrance of the base and whistled. "You've outdone yourself Ratchet. The base looks _amazing_." He looked at his autobots. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're not worried that Optimus is taking on an army of decepticons?" Miko asked, bewildered. "Dude, I don't think even Optimus could survive that!"

Ratchet and Jack snorted, the latter saying, "Miko, those cons are mini-bots compared to Optimus, or Ratchet! Add the dinobots, and this war will be over in _seconds_. Optimus will send the lot of them screaming in fear and leaving Earth before you can say 'scraplet'."

"And that includes Megatron," green Ratchet added. "From what I gathered, the Megatron in this dimension is a decepticon wannabe compared to the Megatron in my dimension." He looked down at Jack. "I could probably offline him, couldn't I?"

"Most likely," Jack mused. "And what better way to tell Megatron that he's got competition by taking a mine?"

Ratchet nodded. "Exactly. Now, let's go to the lounge room, shall we?" He bent down, offering a servo for Jack to stand on.

Jack laughed, stepping onto the offered hand and holding onto a digit as he was lifted. "We humans are seriously a bad influence on you bots."

"The lounge room was a good idea," was all Ratchet said, putting Jack onto his shoulder as he walked, the autobots following him.

"Wow," Arcee breathed from behind them, the entrance door closing with a rumble. "This is amazing."

"It's alright," green Ratchet replied grudgingly, sitting down on a Cybertronian sized chair, Jack holding onto Ratchet's shoulder for balance. "I'm still adding a few touch-ups, but it's coming along alright."

"Alright?" Jack repeated, staring at Ratchet. "Ratchet, it's amazing, and you know it. Take a compliment once in a while, stubborn aft."

"Language!"

"Like you're any better!"

"Why you…" Ratchet growled, glaring at Jack. "You're the stubborn aft!"

"You are!"

"No, you are!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Are you two done bickering like an old married couple?" Miko asked from where she sat on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"No!" They both shouted, glaring at Miko, then looked confused. "Wait what?"

A rumbling laugh came from the left, and they all looked to see a flamed Optimus Prime standing in the door-way, smiling. His upper body was covered in blue energon, scratches and dents covering his body. Three fresh, claw-like gashes started from the right side of his 'collarbone', ending just above where his spark was.

"Starting the party without me?" the flamed Prime asked, raising an optic-ridge. "We've got a few crates of crystallised energon; enough to last all of us for a few Earth weeks."

"Nice going, Optimus," Jack grinned, holding onto Ratchet as the medic hurried to Optimus' side. "I'm guessing you met Megsy, then?"

"Yeah; put the punk in his place," Optimus answered, a dangerous glint in his optics, making some of the bots nervous.

"You can chat later," green Ratchet said gruffly. "Once you lot are fixed, you can tell us how the mission went."

~0o.o0~

Soon enough, everyone (bot) was seated.

Both Ratchet and Optimus' had their own seats while Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee took the couch. Grimlock was curled next to the flamed Prime's chair, Slug doing the same at green Ratchet's chair. Strafe and Scorn were cuddled next to the couch.

Miko and Raf stayed with their guardians, while Jack was cradled protectively next to flamed Optimus' spark, who had folded his legs beneath him and leaned against the arm of the couch, peaceful. Arcee still looked annoyed at the fact she couldn't be near her partner, judging by her expression and folded arms.

"How did Megatron handle seeing you and the others?" Green Ratchet asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"The leaking glitch is arrogant," flamed Optimus stated, and ignored the shocked looks from his choice of words. "Knocked that out of him when I broke the side of his face."

Ratchet snorted. "Eloquent."

Optimus ignored the comment, instead turning his helm to look at his shorter counterpart. "I believe you have questions?"

Jack's Optimus looked startled for a moment, but it was instantly replaced by a neutral, slightly curious expression. "Yes, I do. What is the history of your dimension?"

Jack and flamed Optimus exchanged a look.

 _Will you be alright to listen to and tell the details?_

Hesitation, then a nod from the human. _Yes_.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed, and made most of them wonder what the history was between the autobot leader and human.

~0o.o0~

 _"This will not end well," Nexus muttered._

 _"Think positively!" Solus scolded her brother._

 _"Fine, I am positive this will not end well."_

 _"It will be alright," Vector said calmly._

Eventually, _Alpha Trion added silently._ It will be alright eventually, old friend.


	7. Story Time

Telling them about the before and after events of the Battle of Mission City came with only a few interruptions.

By the end of it, Arcee had… Well, 'blown a fuse' as the Cybertronians would say.

"You were _shot off a building_?" Arcee hissed, standing up and looking torn between attacking or sitting back down. Thankfully it was the latter, as the femme sat heavily on the couch between her friends. "You are…"

"Brave?" Flamed Optimus offered at the same time green Ratchet said, "An idiot?"

"Thank you Ratchet for your support," Jack deadpanned. "I feel absolutely loved right now. And Arcee, I was fine. Optimus was there; couldn't be in safer serv- hands."

"I have a feeling falling to your death wasn't the worst thing to happen," Miko commented, a mixture of fear and excitement shining in her eyes.

"Poor Bee," Raf whined, who was being cradled and comforted by his guardian. "Starscream shot his legs off!"

"Hey, Bee's ok," Jack comforted. "Ratchet fixed him, didn't you Ratch?"

"I did," green Ratchet confirmed, and Raf relaxed at the confirmation.

"Raf, if you don't want to hear anymore that's ok," Jack said. "I'm sure Bee can take you home."

"No, I want to hear the rest. I'll be ok," Raf replied. "What happened after that?"

"Well, I became the human-Cybertronian Ambassador," Jack said. "I spoke on behalf of the autobots, and fought tooth and nail to make them recognised citizens of Earth."

"The civilians know of the autobots and decepticons?" Jack's Optimus asked, disapprovement clear in his voice.

The other Optimus didn't look too pleased with the tone. "There was no other choice, especially when Megatronous Prime was after Sa- Jack."

"Not my fault," Jack said, hands up in surrender. "The damn Allspark was absorbed into my body and made me see the Language of the Primes. I was painting the symbols everywhere."

"Then the Pretender Alice came along," Ratchet commented in disgust.

"Yes," flamed Optimus agreed, teasing. "I believe, Jack, that you said 'it was like being humped in the throat by a Mountain OX'. A diesel-y taste, if I'm correct?"

Jack groaned in dismay and disgust. "Shut up, I feel like I'm going to puke… How did you find that out by the way?"

"Bumblebee."

"Oh, come on! Really?" Jack huffed. "Anyway, on with the story… Hey, we skipped Optimus' death!"

"Optimus died?" Miko, Raf, Bulkhead and Arcee yelled.

"To protect Jack, I would lay down my life," flamed Optimus said seriously, a digit absentmindedly rubbing Jack's back. "As would any of my autobots."

Jack sighed, the soothing patting/massage quelling his sudden snappiness. "Still makes me uncomfortable that does. So I killed Megatron and brought you back to life, so what? I still failed. We lost so many autobots… Friends… Family…" Another sigh escaped, but it was laced with sadness.

Comforting mechanical clicks and purrs escaped the bot holding Jack, causing small vibrations through his servos and through Jack. "You did not fail; you saved us countless times, Jackson. We are in your debt."

"And I'm in your debt too, Prime," Jack smiled up at his friend, then looked at Ratchet. "Actually, I believe everyone is in Ratchet's debt with the amount of times he saved us. Both Ratchets, actually."

"Agreed," Optimus replied, smiling slightly.

"Let's just continue with the story," both Ratchets grumped, and glared at each other as everyone else chuckled.

"Well," Jack started, "this all started when I was speaking with Mikaela…"

~0o.o0~

"Earth nearly went dark?" Miko squeaked, eyes wide after the story was told. "And you actually said give me your face?"

Flamed Optimus nodded. "Yes, and yes, I did."

"Violent much?" Jack's Ratchet asked, raising an optic-ridge.

Jack laughed. "You think that's violent? Primus, this universe is PG compared to the other dimension."

"An accurate description, Jack," Flamed Optimus chuckled.

While telling the story, the Prime had moved so he laid across the chair, legs dangling off the side and his helm supported by an arm, the other across his midsection while Jack sat cross legged on his chassis.

"Speaking of accurate descriptions," Jack said, and looked at the green Ratchet. "I still don't know what happened and since Optimus won't tell me, Ratchet, you _will_ tell me what Galloway said."

Optimus shifted slightly. "It does not matter."

Jack glared at the flamed Prime. "It's been kept from me for _years_ , Optimus. I deserve to know. Ratchet, what did Galloway say?"

"He called Optimus a 'pile of scrap metal'," Ratchet answered, looking annoyed. "As I said before, that fool is terribly misinformed!"

"He said _what_?" Jack shouted, jumping to his feet and paced back and forth across Optimus' chassis. "That mother fragger! I'm gonna shove a bullet down his throat and kick him so hard in the aft, he'll be at Pluto within a light year!"

"Jack, it does not matter anymore," Optimus soothed, using a digit to stop Jack and rub his back soothingly. "He was dealt with, remember?"

Jack sighed, sitting back down and leaning into the comforting touch. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have shouted, but Galloway makes me feel so _angry_."

"You're not the only one," green Ratchet growled. "Should have poisoned the fragger."

"Wish you did," Jack grinned. "But the video of what Will did was the best thing ever."

"That was my favourite part in the story," Raf piped up, sounding so innocent.

"Yes, it's one of my favourites too," Jack agreed, a sad smile gracing his lips. He remembered back when it had felt just like a story. But reality was bound to destroy and shake the very foundations of your core, and the thought of it happening to Raf made Jack want to punch Fate in the face.

Sensing Jack's sadness, flamed Optimus ran a digit down Jack's back a few times, chassis rumbling lowly in comfort as he let his servo eventually rest against the human's back.

Jack ignored the strange looks he received (except for green Ratchet, who was smiling softly at the scene), instead leaning into the touch as he smiled in thanks at Optimus for a moment, the mech returning the smile.

Breaking the silence, Jack said, "We still have one more story to get through. Shockwave makes an appearance in this one… And the next one stars the dinobots…"

~0o.o0~

"They tried to bring Cybertron to Earth?" Raf squawked.

"Looked like honey comb," Jack commented, earning a light tap on the head from flamed Optimus. Yelping, he glared playfully at Optimus with a grin. "What? It's true!"

"Then Earth looks like a fugly mud ball," Optimus replied, glaring playfully back.

Jack laughed. "Geez, who taught you that word? Skids and Mudflap?"

"Did you learn comebacks from them?"

"Ouch, you're hurting me here!" Jack laughed again, his grin widening.

Flamed Optimus chuckled.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Jack leaned his head back against Optimus' servo, smile in place as fingers drummed lightly against metal.

"What is the history between you and Lockdown?" Jack's Ratchet questioned, looking at his counterpart.

"A story for another time," green Ratchet replied, shifting uncomfortably.

Silence.

"Hey, why don't we go outside?" Jack suggested. "I'm sure, Miko and Raf that you guys would like to… Well, if they let you, ride the dinobots?"


	8. Human Prime

Jack watched Miko and Raf ride the dinobots from where he sat on flamed Optimus' shoulder. So far, Miko had preferred Slug and Raf Strafe. Scorn had taken a liking to Bumblebee, while Grimlock laid down next to flamed Optimus. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stayed with their charges, Arcee joining them. Both Ratchets and Jack's Optimus stood next to the flamed Prime.

"Jackson, did you ever finish the last assignment I gave you?" Green Ratchet asked, earning a raised optic-ridge from the other Ratchet.

Jack gave the medic a look. "1. I just got my memories back yesterday, and 2. I'll have to re-write it, but I'll need those data pads first."

"What's the assignment about?" Jack's Ratchet asked, curious.

"The brain and Neural Circuitry Interface, as well as a side-assignment on Technorganics," Jack answered. "After that, I'll be studying how twins and split-sparks work. I also have to see how much I remember on writing and reading the Cybertronian language, as well as the Language of the Primes."

Jack's Optimus and Ratchet stared at him in surprise.

"A lot of work for a human," Ratchet stated.

"Minimum work for a human Prime," flamed Optimus countered.

Jack glared at the mech. "They didn't need to know about that."

"They do."

"No, they don't. Ignorance is bliss, trust me."

"Jack, look how many frags I give." Optimus held up a servo, then lowered it. "None."

"You are such an aft," Jack scowled.

"As are you."

Jack threw his hands in the air. "I give up. I want an Optimus Prime refund!"

"Can we get an Optimus Prime refund?" Green Ratchet wondered out loud, seeming to consider it.

"I hate you both," flamed Optimus grumbled.

"Love you too," Jack and green Ratchet chimed.

Just as the Prime was going to retort, a gravelly voice laughed. "Ah, how touching. A shame it has to be ruined."

Jack stood up as everybot went onto the defence. A mech stood in front of at least forty bots, the one in front most likely Galvatron.

Flamed Optimus confirmed it when he drew out his sword, snarling, "Galvatron."

Jack looked at Arcee and the others, mouthing, 'get to the base'. Arcee nodded, and the five bots and two humans started their way to base.

Galvatron noticed. "I'm not here for them. I am here for Optimus Prime and Jackson Darby."

Jack sighed. "Every damn time." He looked at flamed Optimus. "Please tell me you have a human sized weapon with you."

Optimus reached into his subspace pocket, taking out a human sized Cybertronian gun and handed it to Jack. "Be careful."

Jack grinned, aiming at Galvatron. "When aren't I?" He paused. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Enough!" Galvatron boomed. "You will hand yourself over or your autobots die!"

With that, four bots were revealed on their knees, servos at their helms as guns were pointed at them.

Jack recognised one of them instantly. "Bumblebee!"

The scout looked up, his radio activating. " _We'll be fine!_ "

Jack looked at flamed Optimus. "We have no choice, Optimus." With that, Jack jumped down, using Optimus as a rock wall.

Once on the ground, Jack stepped in front of flamed Optimus, shouting, "If you hand over the autobots, you can have the Matrix of Leadership and I. Optimus is no use to you, as he doesn't have the Matrix. I do!"

Galvatron paused, helm cocked to the side, thinking it over. Soon enough, he grinned sadistically. "Agreed. Come with me, _pet_."

"Jack-" flamed Optimus began, but was cut off.

"Optimus," Jack said quietly, "shut up. Trust me, it'll be alright; have faith."

Strapping the gun to his back, Jack began walking towards Galvatron when pain suddenly erupted through his skull, sending him stumbling to his knees. The Matrix flew out of his pocket, and hovered in front of him.

Jack cursed, knowing exactly what was going to happen. But before he could bring up his mental barriers, a white light hit him as he blacked out; the last thing he saw a shadow of a familiar Prime.


	9. Deal

"So this is the reincarnation of Megatron," an orange and yellow mech snorted. "Primus, aren't you ugly?"

"Who are you?" Galvatron snarled, activating his blade.

"The designation is Rodimus Prime, the fourteenth Prime," Rodimus said cockily, smirking. "The other twelve Primes would be here, but it would be too much for Jack. Speaking of Jack, he happens to be the fifteenth Prime, and most likely the last Prime to be selected for a while or else there is too many, you know?

"I'm getting off topic. I'm here because my brothers and sister and I refuse to let some human-made, Cybertronian punk have the Matrix, so get the frag outta here before I crush you."

Galvatron charged, roaring as his followers stayed in their position.

 _"Dammit guys!" Jack snarled, glaring at his brothers and sister. "Why didn't you warn me?"_

 _"We didn't have the time to," Solus comforted. "Don't worry, you won't be here long. Just until Galvatron is dealt with."_

 _Alpha Trion looked away, already knowing what was going to happen, and so did Micronus but neither spoke aloud._

 _"I can do it!" Jack hissed._

Dodging to the side, Rodimus rammed his shoulder into Galvatron's chassis, sending the tyrant onto his back. He ignored the pain in his shoulder and the warning flashing on his HUD.

Galvatron had no time to move as a sword went through his chassis. When the mech didn't offline, Rodimus finally noticed.

Galvatron was still alive.

Galvatron…

"You have no spark," Rodimus breathed, falling still as he stared at the impaled chassis with wide optics.

A kick sent Rodimus flying back, barely missing Jack's body.

 _"Let me back!" Jack roared, calling upon all his mental power. "I am done with you lot interfering!"_

 _The Primes and the scene around them flickered for a moment._

 _"Jack, it is too dangerous," Prima said, trying to convince the human._

By the time Rodimus was on his servos and knees, Galvatron was already standing, holding Rodimus' sword.

"The Matrix is mine!" Galvatron snarled. "If any of you dare get in my way, your autobots will die!"

 _"No more," Jack growled, throwing all his power and anger into the next mental attack._

 _Everything flashed white._

The Matrix was calling to Rodimus, but he refused to listen and leave Jack. It seemed the Matrix wasn't in the mood for stubbornness as a white light flashed-

-and Jack sat up, gasping for breath as he clutched at his chest, heart beating erratically under his hand and head pounding.

He looked at Galvatron, and swallowed down the pain as he slowly stood up, picking up the Matrix as he did. He looked up into crimson, hate-filled optics. "I… I believe we still have a deal to finish."


End file.
